Una espera, un anhelo y una realidad
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Sakuno y Ryoma son novios, pero ella recibe una beca para el extranjero y, sin importar la distancia, una promesa hará que todo valga la pena, sin importar lo que pase, ryoma la seguirá esperando.
1. Te sigo esperando

Bueno aquí esta otra idea, ojala les guste es inspirada en una historia de la vida real, dedicada a alguien que quiero y estimo mucho a ti kero O ojala te guste, y aquí verán lo que siente ryoma, ya que me dijeron que era buena con el pot, ojala sea verdad XD disfrútenla y comentarios pelase

Dedicada a los fans del RyoxSaku

Aclaración: pensamientos entre comillas

**Capítulo 1**

**Te sigo esperando…**

Se podía observar a un chico de cabellos rebeldes en su habitación acostado boca arriba en su cama, enredado con sus pensamientos, pero en su rostro se podía ver una mezcla de nostalgia y ansiedad, ya que recordaba un momento algo doloroso…

------------Flash Back---------------

Hace 6 meses que Sakuno Ryusaki y Ryoma Echizen eran novios fue increíble como dos personas tan lejanas y distantes terminaron amándose, fue algo maravilloso la verdad, los increíbles momentos que pasaron, y fue justo en su último año en la superior de Seigaku, fue conmovedor ver como luego de un partido de ryoma, dijo que dedicaba la victoria a la única persona que en verdad ha amado, ante esto todos se sorprendieron, pero mas aún cuando dijo ese nombre "Sakuno" para ella era algo impactante, no por que no lo quisiera, o porque se subestimara a si misma, simplemente nos sorprende ver como algo que soñamos toda la vida se hace realidad, en el momento que menos esperas, luego de eso él se dirigió hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

-Te amo…-

-Ryoma yo…-lo vió a los ojos-también te amo…-dijo abalanzándose sobre sus brazos abiertos, y que luego él correspondió, pero esta con un beso, fue un momento único en el que no importaba los miles de espectadores, porque les bastaba con tenerse el uno al otro.

Sakuno recordaba esta bella escena con nostalgia mientras estaba sentada en una banca en el parque viendo su reloj, señal de espera…

-Que hace una princesa tan hermosa sola en una banca….-Dijo un joven de mirada gatuna acercándose a la aludida para darle un dulce beso en los labios el cual ella correspondió.

-Supongo que esperando a mi apuesto príncipe…-dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Me alegra que lo digas…-dijo sentándose junto a ella, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Ryoma podemos caminar por el parque…-dijo parándose.

-Si eso deseas…-luego de un largo paseo en el que no intercambiaban más que miradas, sonrisas y algunos besos, terminaron sentados bajo un árbol, Sakuno estaba recostada a este mientras que ryoma descansaba placidamente sobre su regazo.

-Te amo y siempre lo haré…-dijo mientras jugaba con sus cabellos, cosa que no molestaba al llamado príncipe.

-Yo te amo más…-

-Mmmmm… no me convences…-dijo haciendo una mueca cómplice que él chico captó.

-Eso se puede arreglar…-dijo acomodándose a la altura de su rostro para besarla, en primera de una forma tierna, pero luego aumentó a un beso apasionada que le quitaría el aire a cualquiera.

-Ahora me crees…-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Algo supongo, no besas mal pero has besado mejor…-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Veamos, me gusta practicar…-dijo pero esta vez con su mano tomó el cuello de ella y la obligó a acostarse sobre el parque quedando esta debajo de él cosa que la sonroja, pero el divertido continuo con su acción esta vez la beso, no una sino varias veces y no solo en los labios también le atinaba al cuello y culminó con un beso muy dulce en los labios un beso dulce y largo.

-Aprendes de tus errores, eso me gusta…-

-A mí me gusta mas tener que practicar…-dijo con una mirada seductora, pero ella cambió su tierna mirada por una triste y dijo:

-Ryoma… quería que vinieras… para, decirte algo muy importante.-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó algo preocupado.

Y sin rodeos ella le respondió:

-Me dieron una beca, en el extranjero… por mérito estudiantil para la universidad Mendel…-dijo bajando su rostro.

-¿Dónde queda…?-dijo con cierto temor.

-Es en Europa en una país llamado "República Checa"-dijo con temor, pero continuó:

-Es por un año iré en representación de Japón y tengo que irme en dos semanas.-dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

-¿Qué?... Sakuno… vas a ir, por favor no te vayas…-dijo viéndola a los ojos, con una mirada llena de angustia.

-Ryoma… perdóname, no quiero ir, pero siempre soñé con una oportunidad así… por favor no me pides que me quede…-

-Debo hacerlo, es como no pedirte que me dejes respirar… por que no me lo habías dicho antes…-dijo viéndola a los ojos con mucha seguridad.

-Por qué eres persona que me podría hacer cambiar de parecer… y en verdad es mi deseo ir, aunque me parta el corazón y termines conmigo…-dijo desviando su mirada, pero él al obligó a verlo.

-Terminar… jamás terminaría contigo, te amo… no me imagino estar sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tu voz, quiero que te quedes a mi lado, pero por sobre eso quiero que seas feliz…-dijo llorando, no podía creer, que su sakuno, la persona que lo hizo conocer el amor se alejaría de su lado, pero como dijo por sobre sus deseos siempre estará la felicidad de ella.

-Ryoma…yo…-pero él la cayó con un beso, lleno de necesidad.

-No digas nada, si es tu deseo te dejaré ir, porque yo siempre estaré aquí para ti…-dijo en susurró.

-Te amo… y siempre será así, pero temo que me dejes de amar…-se vio interrumpida.

-Jamás te dejaré de amar…-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo, mientras yo viva siempre te esperaré, siempre…-dijo sellando esa promesa con un beso lleno de alegría, nostalgia y algo de dolor.

Luego de eso el tiempo pasó rápido lo aprovecharon estando siempre juntos, porque la distancia que pronto habría entre ellos los hizo apreciar cada caricia, cada momento y cada beso. Luego de eso pasaron las dos semanas, y sakuno se fue lista para nuevas experiencias, para un nuevo futuro, que sin importar los cambios siempre estaría compuesto por él, porque no sería su pasado él siempre sería su presente, su alegría y mas importante aún su amor, siempre con la promesa que el tiempo y la distancia no podrían borrar aquel sentimiento…

---------Fin flash back---------

Si ese era Ryoma Echizen ya había pasado casi un año, y no podía sacarse ese recuero de la mente, del corazón…

Mucho se preocuparon al principio por la ausencia de la joven que hacía del príncipe una mejor persona, pero sin importar el tiempo este no se dejó doblegar por la distancia, siempre la recordaría siempre la amaría, siempre la esperaría, esas frases iban y venían en ese mar de recuerdos que era su mente.

"Sakuno… ya es un año desde que te fuiste, no sabes cuanto te extraño, muchos dicen que mi espera es inútil, pero no puedo evitarlo te sigo amando, aunque no quiera, ya hace mucho que no hablamos, las cosas cambian ya estamos en la universidad… ya hemos crecido, hemos cambiado, pero por mas que me esfuerce no puedo olvidarte, no se si este sentimiento me llena o me destroza, lo único que se es que sigue aquí que duermo con al esperanza de abrazarte, de besarte de decirte cuanto te quiero, ya falta poco, pero pese a que siento emoción también siento temor, puede que yo siga amándote, no que digo no puede, aún sigo amándote, e increíble como llenaste mi vida, hace dos años no lo creería, como pudiste colarte en mi corazón, no lo comprendo, pero sin importar mi razonamiento o mi locura me gusta lo que siento, me hace sentir vivo, creo que viví la primera vez que te vi aunque en ese momento lo hubiera negado a mil personas, siempre fue todo tan difícil nunca creí en el amor hasta que te conocí, tu sonrisa, tu mirada llena de calidez, tu ternura siempre fuiste alguien inocente y me encantaba sentir que te protegía que me necesitabas, que sentías algo por mi, era algo que me llenaba, luego de un tiempo empecé a creer que era otra cosa, que era amistad, lo que sea me inventaba mil excusas que ni yo mismo me creía hasta que ya no pude negarlo, simplemente era algo más grande que yo… ese día del partido me sentí con tanta seguridad solo tu sonrisa me bastaba para sentir que no había nada que no pudiera hacer, que era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, para hacerte feliz, ese día no aguante mas y al ganar el partido, cambié mi frase, ya no dije mi común "aún te falta mucho" ese día tuve le valor de decirte que te lo dedicaba, tuve el valor de confesarte mis sentimientos en frente de todos, de buscarte de sonreírte con libertad y de besarte no sabes cuantas bese anhelé ese momento fue como un sueño hecho realidad… tu me diste algo hermoso, tu corazón y sin duda ese será mi mas grande tesoro…

Pero ahora que te has ido, te espero, sigo aquí con la esperanza de verte otra vez, de poderte decir cuanto te amo, cuanto te extraño, porque sin importar la fama que pude adquirir, las fans, todo sin importar cuantas veces me han propuesto salir, yo te sigo esperando, no se que me hiciste, pero me hechizaste con tu calidez, y desde el mismo día en que te vi supe lo importante que serías para mi, ya es un año de no verte y no sabes cuanto me duele, a veces me siento vacío, solo recuerdo tu mirada, a veces me cuesta seguir, he pensado que al espera no vale, pero solo me basta ver cuanto te amo para darme cuenta que pueden pasar años y seguiré así porque el día que te metiste en mi vida ese mismo día te ganaste mi corazón, y sin importar lo que pase, sin importar el tiempo, yo seguiré aquí, recordándote, esperándote, soñando con el día en que pueda volver a ser dueño de tus labios…"

Dijo posando una bella sonrisa en sus labios y mirando por la ventana se dijo a si mismo:

-Hasta entonces te seguiré esperando…-

Continuará...

Listo les gusto ¿? ojala que si te lo dedico a ti! O gracias por leer mi fic O  
por favor dejen comentarios y gracias pro adelantado, será igual que otro de mis fics tres capítulos O hasta la continuación...


	2. Aún te recuerdo

Aclaraciones:

"Pensamientos entre comillas"

Las informaciones sobre la república checa, sus ciudades, estaciones de trenes y demás comentarios son reales.

Cambie el nombre de la universidad y ya hice los respectivos cambios en el capítulo anterior.

Diccionario:  
Entschuldigung: Palabra en alemán que significa permiso o disculpe.

A si en esta historia hay mas confianza ya que este capítulos e desarrolla en Europa bueno en un viaje de regreso mejor dicho xD hay mas confianza entre los personajes y se llaman por su nombre.

Ahora si los dejo con la continuación:

**Capítulo 2**

**Aún te recuerdo…**

¿Que haces cuando una promesa se interpone en tu vida, cuando no te deja avanzar, pero tampoco retroceder, cuando no te deja amar, pero tampoco olvidar…?

Es difícil verlo de ese modo, porque simplemente no te imaginas como una promesa puede detener tu vida y hacerla avanzar en un continuo estancamiento, se que nadie lo creería así yo tampoco, pero esa promesa detuvo mi vida, y pese a que ya un año ha pasado, para mí sigue siendo el mismo día, ese día en el que me prometiste esperarme, donde prometiste siempre amarme y silenciosamente yo prometí recordarte…

Muchas cosas han pesado en este tiempo y eso se podía representar de muchas maneras para una chica sobresaliente, no solo por sus méritos académicos sino por su gran corazón y por su sencilla forma de ser una chica que se había ganado el corazón de todos y que ahora se encontraba en un tren rumbo hacia su destino o mejor dicho rumbo hacia su amor…

Era un lujoso tren que llevaba alrededor de dos horas de camino en el que dos personas conversaban amenamente e incluso discutían de igual manera.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué quisiste viajar en tren y no en avión…-dijo una joven de bella apariencia, esbelta que denotaba mucha delicadeza y alegría a su entorno dirigiéndose hacia su acompañante.

-Simple, porque me encantan, no has visto esos extraños aviones… los vuelos duran casi lo que tardas en sentarte y pararte de los asientos no puedes disfrutar de la hermosa vista y son muy cansados, además no has visto este tren es maravilloso que bueno que abordamos en la estación Partner nos has visto el servicio si puede que tardemos unas cuantas horas, pero vale la pena el recorrido…-dijo una joven de cabellos negros azabache y unos hermosos ojos pardos, con el cabello por los hombros y un peculiar acento que mostraba su variedad de idiomas aprendidos, pero sin embargo su perfecto dominio.

- Esta bien Isabel, se que son maravillosos, pero nos pudimos haber ahorrado mucho tiempo además sabes que no soy amante de los trenes no lo digo porque sean malos sino porque…-hizo una pausa que su amiga y acompañante interpretó haciendo que terminara la frase:

-… te dan mucho tiempo para pensar… no es verdad Sakuno.- En este momento su tono de alegría pasó a ser de comprensión y mucho cariño que la aludida agradeció.

-Sabes que es verdad lo que mas hicimos fue viajar en tren y los viajes…-otra vez se vio interrumpido debido a su duda de continuar.

-… son tan largos que te dan mucho tiempo para reflexionar acerca de ryoma cierto… -Sakuno no respondió –hay amiga sabes que estamos aquí pro él se que te has cuestionado si todavía te recuerda o si en verdad te esperó, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo prometido es deuda y por como me describes a ese chico te puedo asegurar que no piensa tener cuentas que saldar… además siempre encontrarás algún nuevo amor…-dijo la chica de cabellos azabache haciendo una mueca divertida, con al esperanza de hacer reaccionar a su amiga, cosa que consiguió.

-¡¿Qué?! Hay Isabel tu nunca cambias, como que nuevo amor, si sabes que aún lo recuerdo que aún siento algo por él, aún lo amo… ojala tengas razón y el me halla esperado, no sabes lo que es este temor, además esa promesa por esa promesa, no puedo seguir, pero aunque me cuesta se que lo amo, pero si el se olvidó de mí, entonces este año, pudo haber sido diferente, pudieron ocurrir tantas cosas…-dijo mirando por la ventana observando como se distinguía ya a lo lejos la bella ciudad de bohemia, donde había estado tantas veces con sus amigos y donde conoció a su mas fiel amiga, su confidente que estimaba y quería, aquella persona que la había ayudado y que ahora estaba sentada a su lado…

-------------Flash Back-----------

Luego de un agitado vuelo en avión y de dos escalas más desde Japón hacia Europa una joven de cabellos castaños con tonos rojizos llegaba a la estación en tren de Bohemia una ciudad famosa, por su cristalería con una cultura y tradición digna de admirar.

-Ahora debo tomar el tren para dirigirme hacia la ciudad de Praha… pero no se bien donde es, son tantos anuncios y todos están en distintos idiomas, que suerte la mía mi primera vez en Europa y ya no se ni donde estoy…-decía una desanimada chica con cierto aire de melancolía que se vió interrumpido por una voz.

-Entschuldigung-dijo una chica alta de cabellos oscuros, con muchas maletas a su alrededor con cierto aire que demostraba que no era su primer viaje, pero eso sí con una sonrisa muy tierna que te llenaba de serenidad, aunque para cierta joven la serenidad se fue al transmitir a su cerebro esas extrañas palabras.

-Perdón… -dijo sin entender que significaban ese montón de letras unidas.

Ante esta expresión la otra chica dio un suspiro y luego con otra gran sonrisa dijo:

-Oh descuida, pensé que hablabas alemán, la verdad que son tantos idiomas que la gente se confunde…-dijo la joven con un tono que daba confianza, claro que esta vez, la chica de cabellos castaños agradeció que también hablara su idioma.

-Oh que bueno que hables japonés disculpa pero no entendía que me decías… es que tengo q tomar el tren para la ciudad de Praha, pero no se bien cual es…-dijo preocupada, pero sorprendida a la vez, de haber hablado tanto con esa desconocida, que la miraba de arriba abajo con cierta duda…

-Cierto… que modales los míos permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Isabel

Y ¿has dicho praha? Que bueno yo también me dirijo a esa bella ciudad, voy como estudiante de intercambio…-dijo con cierta emoción, que hizo sacarle una divertida sonrisa a su interlocutora.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki, y también voy de estudiante de intercambio, a la universidad Charles de Praha, ¿la conoces?-dijo con cierta duda, pero anhelo que se trasformó rápidamente en alegría al escuchar la respuesta.

-Por supuesto Sakuno, yo me dirijo hacia la universidad Charles, que alegría entonces estudiaremos juntas, bueno en esa caso sígueme…-dijo rápidamente, indicándole a un amable señor, que nos llevara el equipaje de ambas chicas, y de ahí en adelante, no solo compartieron el mismo tren, o la misma universidad, inclusive el mismo dormitorio, sino que compartieron una amistad que se formó a través de una año de confesiones, estudio, pero sobre todo de confianza, con plena seguridad sakuno no solo encontró grandes oportunidades sino una verdadera amiga, que la ayudaba, regañaba, pero que siempre estaría junto a ella…

-------Fin flash back-------

-Tranquila querida amiga, se que todo estará bien y lo que dices… bueno ambas sabemos que no es verdad…-Sakuno miró sorprendida a Isabel, pero esta continuó:

-Sabes perfectamente que sin importar las circunstancias, las promesas o la esperanza nada hubiera cambiado porque tú lo sigues amando, te conozco muy bien como para que me lo niegues aunque él no te halla prometido nada, tu seguirías recordándolo y sabes que hubieras actuado igual a como lo hiciste este año…-dijo una chica muy convencida en sus palabras, pero con cierta ternura, puesto que sabía lo que sentía Sakuno, pero también sabía lo que había sido ella la ansiedad de un año concentrada en el viaje que solo tardaría un día, pese a que sonara simple, hoy sería un día muy esperado, pero también muy temido,, para su joven amiga y esta lo sabía perfectamente.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de cuestionarme, por mi acciones, por mi terquedad y por mis propias ilusiones…-dijo mirando hacia al ventana y viendo como dejaba atrás recuerdos, lugares y momentos que hasta ayer le brindaron tanta seguridad, para dirigirse hacia la ciudad que al vió crecer, para dirigirse a algo que temía, pero que anhelaba a la vez.

En ese momento Isabel entendió que quería pensar, así que dejo que el tren hiciera su amiga y que la reconfortara, para que Sakuno siguiera y tuviera el valor de buscar su sueño, un joven llamado Ryoma Echizen que ella aún recordaba y que de seguro sería el tema principal de sus pensamientos.

Y no se equivocaba porque los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Sakuno eran tales como ella se los había imaginado:

"Ryoma, ¿por qué dejé que esto pasara? sino hubiéramos tenido esa promesa de por medio hubiéramos podido seguir, pero… a quien engaño, yo hubiera podido seguir, seguro a duras penas recordarás mi nombre, no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, cuanto en soñado contigo, te veo en mis sueños, en mis pesadillas, en mis alegrías y tristezas, no es que seas un mal recuerdo, pero el estar tan lejos de ti, hace que me sienta triste el pensar que no estaré a tu lado jamás es mi mas grande pesadilla y mi mas grande temor, se que Isabel tiene razón, que sin importar esa tonta promesa seguiría recordándote, porque simplemente no puedo olvidar mi mas grato recuerdo, tu siempre has estado presente en mi mente, y se que aún que me cueste admitirlo así seguirá, a veces pienso si vale al pena, muchas veces dude y estuve a punto de tratar de olvidarte, dude de este amor, estuve a punto de estar con alguien más, pero aunque trataba no podía olvidarte, siempre estaba tu sombra, pero quiero que dejes ser una sombra que no me deja vivir, quiero comprobar la verdad, quiero saber si se terminó o si sigues ahí, por eso regreso para cumplir esa tan maravillosa promesa que me da esperanza y temor a la vez, voy para ver si me amas, si me recuerdas, si me esperas, voy decidida a escribir mi nuevo futuro, y no dejaré que un recuerdo determine mi vida, sin importar el resultado no dejaré que tu recuerdo guié mi vida nunca más, porque aunque he tratado yo te sigo amando, te sigo anhelando te sigo recordando…"

-Porque aunque me duela aún te recuerdo…-dijo esta frase con cierta calma y serenidad, cosa que la reconfortaba, porque no iba con falsas esperanzas, solo quería saber si él había seguido… sin ella, saber si ella podía avanzar sin él…

Continuará.

Bueno listo recién sacado del horno, muchas gracias por leer y espero ¡¡¡COMENTARIOS!!! jijiji bueno recuerda que te lo dedico a ti, muchas gracias pro leer mi fic, y a ver que piensan de la actitud de Sakuno yo la veo mas madura xD les gusta Isabel, les gusto el tren please comenten gracias pro adelantado y ahora si me despido :P


End file.
